El Lado ironico del Amor
by Nosferatu523
Summary: Solo algunos drabbles GrimmIchi...Shinigami-Espada, Naranja-Azul, 6 x 15, Bueno-Malo...debo de decir mas? Grimmjow e Ichigo logran ver lo ironico que es el haberse enamorado de tu enemigo.
1. I Amor Prohibido

**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, si fuese mío, Ichigo se apellidase Jaegerjaquez.**

* * *

**Escrito 1**

**-Amor prohibido- **

* * *

La relación entre Arrancar y Shinigami era prohibida. Por que se preguntaran? Simple, era imposible, un arrancar no podía amar, aparte de que eran enemigos de los shinigami por naturaleza.

Entonces porque Ichigo Kurosaki shinigami sustituto estaba perdidamente enamorado del arrancar, no, del Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?

Simple, en el amor no se manda. Sin embargo, Ichigo sabía que lo que sentía por el Espada era considerado traición en contra de la Sociedad de Almas, en contra de los shinigamis y de la humanidad.

Ichigo reía por lo bajo la ironía de la situación, el, el salvador de la Sociedad de almas, enamorado de un hombre…y no solo de un hombre sino de un Hollow, uno muy poderoso que llegaba al rango de Espada y que aparte estaba trabajando con Aizen quien quería masacrar su ciudad.

Y aun sabiendo eso no podía dejar de invadir sus pensamientos la imagen del hermoso ojiazul por quien sentía una gran adoracion, cada vez que lo veía se sentía como una niña boba con mariposas en el estomago, cuando le sonreía mostrando sus dientes afilados se sonrojaba un poco y cada vez que Grimmjow lo veía directamente a sus ojos color miel con los suyos que era un azul profundo y parecían zafiros preciosos, sentía como si el hombre pudiera ver a través de su alma, pudiera ver todo su ser, se sentía desnudo frente a él y sinceramente no le importaba ni un poco.

La ironía de todo esto es que Grimmjow le correspondía sus sentimientos, claro a su propia manera. El peliazul era agresivo, grosero, malhablado, sanguinario, arrogante, orgulloso y amante de las luchas por naturaleza. Si cualquiera le podría llamar loco por haberse enamorado del peor de los hombres, pero el lograba ver las pocas virtudes que tenia dicho peliazul debajo de todas esas imperfecciones que solo lograban hacerlo único.

Los pocos momentos en que Grimmjow realmente mostraba su lado `suave´ o amoroso realmente eran raros por eso Ichigo los atesoraba, porque sabía que le era bastante difícil al peliazul demostrar su afecto. El era un hombre de acción no de palabras y era una persona muy intensa, cuando lo besaba era con un ardor con tanto sentimiento que realmente no ocupaba que el Espada le dijera lo que sentía con palabras. Cada vez que le hacía el amor, era tan diferente a cuando tenían sexo que solo era el lujuria y el deseo carnal del momento, no esto era totalmente diferente Grimmjow lo trataría con delicadeza, admiraría su cuerpo, lo haría sentirse bien, se procuraría de complacerlo, satisfacerlo, de tenerlo llamando su nombre entre llantos de placer. Lo miraría con una gran ternura y lo besaría con tanta pasión, lo haría sentirse el hombre más hermoso, deseado y amado del mundo con solo una mirada y un beso de él.

Sin embargo sabían que no podían estar juntos, que lo de ellos era una simple ilusión, un sueño, pero lo disfrutarían mientras se pudiese.

Porque sabían que sus vidas corrieran peligro, que si no morían en combate, tal vez alguien se daría cuenta de su traición y morirían a manos de su propio bando.

Si, ese era el precio que tenían que pagar por haberse enamorado mutuamente, un shinigami y un arrancar, dos hombres, dos enemigos y convertirse en amantes.

Pero, mientras estuvieran juntos…todo valdría la pena.


	2. II Ansiedad

**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, si fuese mío, Ichigo se apellidase Jaegerjaquez. **

* * *

**.:Ansiedad:. **

* * *

Ansiedad.

Era lo que sentía diario por las noches Ichigo, mientras esperaba ansioso la llegada de su amante.

Ansias por sentir esas manos suculentas pasar por su cuerpo, tocando exactamente los lugares que solo el Sexta sabia que lo volvían loco de pasión y deseo.

Ansias de poder desvestir al peliazul, de besarlo y de tener sexo rudo y desenfrenado toda la noche con él.

Ansias que le provocaba la mirada de Espada cuando se movía a un paso brusco dentro de el, el sonido de piel chocando contra piel le provocaba ansias.

Los gemidos que Grimmjow hacia que el produjera con cada agarrón, con cada embestida, mordiscón, todo le provocaba ansias.

Ansias al morderse los labios para no gemir tan recio por miedo a que alguien (su hiperactivo padre Isshin) los descubriese, le provocaba ansia.

Al venirse en la mano de su amante, y sentir como Grimmjow se detenía en una última embestida, daba un último gemido y se venía dentro de el, le provocaba ansias, porque sabía que al terminar su ronda de sexo era cuando el arrancar se iría.

Ansias al pensar que lo único que quería el Espada de él era sexo, ansias al pensar que haría la Sociedad de almas si algún día se enterasen de la traición que había cometido.

Ansias en pensar que le haría Aizen (más bien en pensar en la manera horrorosa en que lo mataría) a Grimmjow si se enterase de que uno de sus queridos Espadas se estaba tirando a un shinigami.

Y lo que más le producía ansias era el saber que poco a poco se estaba enamorando del Espada ojiazul y no podía hacer absolutamente _nada _para detenerlo, ansias el saber que el peliazul nunca respondería a sus sentimientos.

Ansias al pensar que algún día accidentalmente se le salgan esas dos palabras que tanto temía decir (que Grimmjow escuchase) y que el arrancar nunca jamás regresase a sus brazos a hacerle el amor, perdón; a tener sexo con él.

Si, Ichigo Kurosaki sentía ansias por muchas cosas, e internamente se maldecía a si mismo porque sabía que todo era culpa de él, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…la persona a quien más ansiaba ver todo el tiempo.


	3. III Deseo

*******

**.:Deseo:.**

*******

Deseo.

Un instinto primitivo que tenían todos los Hollows, Grimmjow incluido; asi que cuando el Sexta vio por primera vez al shinigami pelianaranjado no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo el tener el deseo de poseerlo y hacerlo suyo.

Asi que siguiendo su instinto, acecho a su presa (Kurosaki) en una de sus tantas peleas y lo acorralo. La frase entre la espada y la pared venia muy irónica en ese momento.

Impulsado por el deseo de ver esa piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, el Sexta le arranco su hakama al joven shinigami, dejándolo con un uniforme semiroto y a él semidesnudo en frente del enemigo.

Mientras besaba con lujuria e intenciones puramente carnales la boca y cuerpo del shinigami substituto sentía como sus deseos por tenerlo se hacían más grandes, desechándose de cualquier prenda que impedía la friccion entre sus cuerpos, termino de romper el hakama del muchacho; el sonido de la prenda rasgándose quedara por siempre impregnado en su memoria junto con la mirada aterrada que puso su presa en esos momentos.

Al estar dentro del shinigami, no había otra palabra sino perfecta, para describir lo que sentía, las húmedas paredes del joven le apretaban tan sabrosamente bien su miembro con cada embestida que daba dentro de su bien formado cuerpo.

Con cada quejido, llanto y suplica que diera el shinigami mientras Grimmjow lo poseía, lo hacía suyo, sus deseos aumentaban, quería mas, lo quería absolutamente _todo_ para él. Quería romper al shinigami, ver esos ojos color miel, huecos de vida, dejar su cuerpo roto, sin nada (vida incluida).

Porque el era un arrancar y solo seguía sus instintos, y su _deseo _era poseerlo… pero nunca quedárselo.


	4. IV Paciencia

*******

**.:Paciencia:.**

*******

-Aghh- Gemía silenciosamente Grimmjow, mientras Ichigo pasaba una sola pluma de ave por su pecho.

Poder, era lo que sentía el pelianaranjado, con cada gemido (aunque fuese pequeño y casi inexistente) que daba su amante.

-¿Te gusta eso _amor_?- Ichigo le susurraba sensualmente al oído, ligeramente lamiendo y mordiendo su lóbulo.

Grimmjow, quien actualmente se encontraba atado a los postes de la cama con los ojos vendados y a la merced del joven shinigami, disfrutaba y se deleitaba con cada suave roce de la pluma con su cuerpo, sabiendo que esto solo era una pequeña dosis de lo que le esperaba si era paciente (Paciencia nunca fue su fuerte).

Al finalizar la noche teniendo a Ichigo atrapado entre su cuerpo y la cama, mientras este repetía su nombre como una mantra, sabía que toda su espera y paciencia valió la pena, que su arduo trabajo de dejarse amarrar y `dominar´ por el chico seria compensado con el ardor de sus uñas encajándose cada vez más profundo en su piel de hierro dejando (estaba seguro de ello) marcas mientras descendían por su espalda.


	5. V Fetiche

*******

**.:Fetiche:.**

*******

El decir que Kurosaki Ichigo estaba enojado o molesto era poco, estaba completamente cabreado.

El era muy abierto a intentar cosas nuevas y más en su vida sexual, pero esta vez su amante se había pasado de la raya. Quería que tuviera tacones puestos mientras tenían sexo.

¡Tacones!

Santa madre de Aizen, ¿de donde habría agarrado semejante idea?

Grimmjow viendo que su fetiche no se cumpliría arreglo el asunto con un simple; -¿Acaso tienes miedo de caerte o no verte bien en ellos?-

Esto último ocasionando que una vena le resaltara en la frente al joven. Pero Ichigo siendo el típico hombre que no se echa hacia atrás ante un reto, acepto inmediatamente ponerse los tacones negros sencillos de 10 cm de alto.

Al menos eso suponía el joven shinigami porque al ponerselos ya alcanzaba a Grimmjow en estatura.

Estando completamente desnudo con su miembro erecto y en los tacones, parado enfrente se su amante quien estaba cómodamente sentado en el pequeño sillón situado en el cuarto, se sintió vulnerable y deseado a la vez, al ver la lujuria que tenía en los ojos Grimmjow al verlo.

Esa noche los gemidos de placer y gritos de Ichigo pidiendo más junto con el sonido del tacón del zapato rozando en el suelo con cada embestida que daba el peliazul dentro de Ichigo, fue lo único que se oyó en el callado departamento en que vivían.

Al despertarse la mañana siguiente y sentir un dolor por toda su columna al intentar levantarse, Ichigo supo que tal vez…solo tal vez le cumpliría sus fetiches más seguido a Grimmjow.


End file.
